Sins Of The Heart
by Grey's Anatomy Freak Forever
Summary: Ep.923. Story of how Callie and Arizona work through the mistake Arizona made. Warning : Spoilers for Ep. 923. Also contains bad language. Will be multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Alright obviously ep. 923 did not go as I had hoped it would. So this story is about how Callie and Arizona work through the affair.**

**I'm writing this story as like real life marriage issue between two people. So this story will have ups and downs. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lightening flashed and thunder boomed, as Arizona and Lauren were making out. By this point Lauren had taken off her shirt as well as Arizona's.

Suddenly Arizona halts the kiss and steps back startled, horrified as she realized what she was doing. Lauren looks at her confused at her actions.

" Arizona ?"

" Stay back ! Look what you made me do ! I...I can't believe this. I'm...I'm married and yet here I am with a woman that's not my wife !"

" Arizona please...give me a chance..."

" No ! No ! This stops now. I'm putting my shirt back on, then I'm gonna go to my wife and tell her..."

" And tell her what Arizona ? That you _ALMOST_ had sex with me ?"

" Not exactly. I'm gonna tell her I kissed you and that's it, the rest doesn't matter."

" Why not ? It should Arizona."

" Because I do _NOT_ love you. I love Callie. That's who I choose and I shouldn't be here."

" Then why are you Arizona ?"

" Because I made a terrible mistake, I'm human but I'm far from stupid. Now Dr. Boswell, get the hell out of my way !"

Dr. Boswell moves away from the door and Arizona leaves quickly. Arizona walks shakingly to the nearest bathroom. Going in, she turns on cold water

and splashes her face. Looking in the mirror, she can't stand to look at herself. All she can think about is Callie and how she wishes she could take it back.

_What if she hates me ? What have I done ? God help me._

* * *

Shaking the thoughts, Arizona leaves the bathroom and begins searching for her wife. Finally she finds Callie in the day care talking with co-workers.

" Arizona, where have you been ? I've paged you for like twenty minutes."

Arizona frowns knowing this was not the place to tell her.

" Um...can we talk in private in my office ?"

Callie did not like the sound of that at all. She nods and follows Arizona quickly.

Getting in Arizona's office, they take a seat.

" Ok Arizona, what's going on here ?"

Arizona did not want to do this but this was her fault. So taking a deep breath, she begins trying to explain.

" I...I was with...Lauren...Dr. Boswell I mean."

Callie swallows hard not liking the tone in Arizona's voice.

" What do you mean, _with her_ Arizona ?"

" Um...we had to get some supplies in the supply room...and we..."

" And what Arizona ?"

" We...we kissed. But Callie I swear it didn't mean anything. She kissed me first."

Callie was in awe. She definitely wasn't expecting that. Somehow she gets the courage to speak.

" Did...you...kiss her back ?"

" Yes...but not on purpose...I..."

" You forgot your married..."

" No...no I got caught in the moment."

Callie grits her teeth and stands up quickly, now very angry.

" Quit fucking lying to me ! I deserve the truth ! Here's what you did Arizona. You and that doctor have been flirting but you did not stop.

You let her keep on, all the while _FORGETTING_ about me ! The woman that has forgiven time and time again ! For eight damn long

months, I took care of you regardless of how you treated me ! I let you cuss me, I let you blame me, and I let you be angry ! But I'll tell

you this is going to far ! I will _NOT_ stand by and watch this bullshit ! Our marriage means nothing to you ! You don't give a damn !"

At this point both woman had tears running down their face. Both hearts broken and Arizona not knowing what to say.

" Callie please ! Listen to me...I love you. Not her, you only you. You have to believe me !"

" See that's where your wrong. I don't have to do anything Arizona. If I wanted to, I could take off my wedding band and leave you.

But there's a problem, we have a daughter to think about here. A daughter that adores and loves you. She wouldn't understand,

_hell_ I don't understand. All I know is we have a big problem and I don't know what to do Arizona. I never thought _THIS_ would happen."

" Neither did I Callie. What do we do now ?"

" We do our jobs, then go home where I will sleep on the couch and you will sleep in our bed alone."

" Will you ever forgive me ?"

" I don't know. If I do, it will be a very long time."

" Do you still love me Callie ?"

" Sadly yes. I will always love you but right now I do not like you."

" I don't like me ethier. I'm ashamed of this Callie."

" And you should be, because I feel like a damn fool."

Without another word, Callie leaves and Arizona starts to cry again.

_**" I'm about to lose the battle and cross the line, I'm about to make another mistake and even though I try to stay away everything around me keeps dragging me in. I can't help thinking to myself what if my time would end today, today, today, can I guarantee that I will get another chance. Before it's too late, too late, too late...**_

_**Forgive me, my heart is so full of regret. Forgive me, now is the right time for me to repent, repent, repent. Am I out of my mind? What did I do? Oh, I feel so bad and every time I try to start all over shame comes back to haunt me, I'm trying hard to walk away but temptation is surrounding me, surrounding me.I wish that I could find the strength to change my life before it's too late, too late, too late.**_

_**I know, you're the most forgiving and that you've promised to always be now I'm standing here ashamed of all the mistakes I've committed, please don't turn me, my heart is so full of regret. Forgive me."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait guys. I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

This storm is getting worse by the minute, as doctors rush to beat its strength and brutality. There's not a single calm person in the hospital as concern starts to rise.

Both Callie and Arizona were highly upset at this point, both avoiding eye contact if possible. Alex, and Miranda both notice the tension as they work on another mess.

" Uh Arizona...you ok ?"

Not trusting her voice, Arizona gives Alex a look that says just shut up please. He nods taking the hint, not daring to test Arizona's racked nerves already. Seeing Alex's

failed attempt, Miranda looks at Callie deciding to be brave.

" Dr. Torres...what's going on ?"

Callie's brown eyes flash with anger at Miranda as she grits her teeth.

" None of _your_ business Dr. Bailey. Now let's just get this done."

Miranda is shocked but decides it best not to push. Suddenly the loud shattering of a window is heard, so all four go running over.

Then suddenly a gust of wind blows, sending a tree flying in. Everyone jumps back but then here a loud scream of pain. Callie looks down in horror to see the tree as fell on Arizona's stomach. Callie doesn't hesitate to begin lifting it off with the help of Owen and Alex. Miranda gets a gurney and they put Arizona on it. Callie speaks to her in a panick.

" Arizona, are you ok ? Please tell your ok !"

She nods but cringes at pain in her stomach.

" Why...why do you care ? You shouldn't."

" I _DO_ care because your still my wife. Now let's get you somewhere somewhat calm to be checked out. That tree was big and hit you hard."

Alex and Miranda exchange looks of confusion, at both Callie and Arizona's words. They follow Callie as she rolls Arizona to X-Ray. Thankfully, there's no damage just bruising.

Callie's pager beeps. It's the daycare.

" Damn it. Arizona, Miranda will take you to a room to rest. Gotta go to the daycare."

" Ok. Everything ok ?"

" I don't know. See you later."

Callie rushes to the daycare, only to see the day care worker rocking an upset crying Sofia.

" Oh God. Sofia baby, what's wrong honey ?"

" Mommy...me...me scared."

Sighing, Callie takes Sofia in her arms.

" Listen to mommy. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you. The noises you hear is just God playing ball in heaven. Ok ?"

" Dada ?"

Callie gulps at the mention of Mark.

" Yes baby with daddy."

" Me go with momma ?"

Callie cringes, Sofia is referring to Arizona. Though she had to admit, Sofia would be safer. Regardless of Arizona cheating, Sofia was still her daughter.

" Yeah come on. I'll take you to momma."

Reaching Arizona's room, both Arizona and Miranda are shocked to see the toddler. Callie sits Sofia on the bed with Arizona.

" Callie what's go ?"

" She got scared in the day care. I want her here with you."

" But I have to work Callie."

" No, Owen cleared you for the night. Stay right here with our daughter. _Don't_ screw this up Arizona. Page me if you need something."

Without another word Callie walks out. Miranda follows immediately.

" Wait . Where's Dr. Boswell ?"

Callie feels her blood boil as she spins around with anger.

" Hopefully anywhere but _here_. She better not be _here_."

With that said, Callie storms off. Shaking her head, Miranda follows.

Going back into the front, Callie stops dead in her track when she sees Dr. Boswell standing there soaked from head to toe.

" Hey ."

" You've got one minute to get the hell out of my hospital."

" What are you talking about ?"

Callie charges at the young blonde in anger, pushing her against the wall.

" **Bitch**, you tried to seduce _MY_ wife. Don't you dare play stupid !"

" I don't know..."

Before anyone can do anything, Callie has Dr. Boswell on the ground punching her. Alarmed, Owen pulls her off.

" **Dr. Torres ! Dr. Torres ! Stop !** Go to Dr. Avery's office now and wait there !"

" But she..."

" I don't care, go **now** !"

Out of breath, Callie does as she's told. Everyone looks on in shock. Owen looks at Dr. Boswell.

" One of our interns will check you out then you will leave and not come back. Understood ?"

" Yes sir."

Back in Dr. Avery's office, Jackson looks at Callie in disbelief.

" So let me get this straight. Dr. Boswell kissed Dr. Robbins your wife, and that is why you started fighting her ?"

" Yes Dr. Avery that's right."

" While I don't agree with cheating, I have no choice but to put you on paid leave. Both you and Dr. Robbins for two weeks."

" But Dr. Avery..."

" Dr. Torres, I can't have this behavior in my hospital. So when the storm clears, you and Dr. Robbins leave and don't come back to work for fourteen days."

" Yes sir. I understand."

" Good. Now go be with Dr. Robbins. Your off duty."

Nodding, Callie gets up and leaves.

Getting to Arizona's room, she walks in tired.

" Callie, aren't you supposed to working ?"

" Neither one of us will be for fourteen days. I got in a fist fight with Dr. Boswell."

" You _what_ ? Callie I didn't want you to do that."

" Should thought about that before. Let's not talk about this now with Sofia here."

" Ok I agree, but when we get home..."

" _Yes_ we'll talk about it in private."

Five hours later, the storm comes to an end. Callie, Arizona, and Sofia go home. The car ride is slow and silent, as both women have different emotions.

Getting inside the apartment, it's now 6:35 am. Arizona sits on the couch while Callie puts Sofia in her crib. Going back into the living room, Callie sits in on

opposite loveseat and looks at Arizona.

" Arizona we have a big problem. It's effected our work and marriage greatly. Why did you do this ?"

Hearing the sadness in Callie's voice broke Arizona's heart, but for once she had an answer.

" It made me feel like me again. Alive and whole, not broken and damaged."

" If you love me, how come _I_ don't make you feel like that ?"

" I'm afraid...have been afraid, to let down my walls with you. I have PTSD, and I didn't wanna make it worse Callie."

" And _cheating_ doesn't ?"

" I just felt so lost, I...I didn't know what to do. Everything is different for me now."

" Oh _believe_ me Arizona I know. But that does not give you the right to break our vows. Your supposed to lean on me _not_ cheat on me."

" I know but why did you punch Dr. Boswell Callie ?"

" Because she deserved it and more. We have worked _so_ hard to get where we are as a couple. Now that bitch has put us on the rocks."

" So what do we do now Callie ?"

" We go on a trip away from here because if this marriage is gonna survive, we need to work through this alone. Without our friends input."

" I agree. So where are we gonna go ?"

" Arkansas. My father owns a cabin there. We'll leave Sofia with Meredith and Derek. It's just needs to be me and you for once."

" Ok, but how will we explain this ?"

" They don't need to know exactly why. That's none of Meredith's and Derek's business. We'll just tell them we need to get away."

Arizona nods knowing better than to argue. Callie calls Derek and explains briefly and he agrees they to keep Sofia for a week.

They pack their suitcases to leave the next morning when things have cleared up more. The night continues on pretty quiet.

The next morning around 9:00 am, Callie and Arizona get up to explain to Sofia. Of course Sofia does not like it.

" **Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres**. Your going and that's final."

Hearing Callie's tone of voice, Sofia stops her tantrum.

After eating breakfast, Callie and Arizona drop Sofia off at the daycare at the hospital. They kiss her goodbye and leave quickly.

Getting to the airport, they take a seat after going through security. Finally their plane is called, and Arizona panics.

" Arizona, you'll be _ok_ I promise. Let's go. I'll be with you the whole time."

Nervously, Arizona walks with Callie on the plane. Once seated, Arizona can't stop shaking. Looking at Arizona, Callie realizes this is worse than she thought.

_Whatever happened in those woods, was worse than I can imagine. I hope we can work through this because I need her._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi guys. This is the final chapter. Because of the way 924 went, this is now an AU story.**

** Warning : Explicit sex scene in the chapter so this part is Rated M. Again thanks for the reviews.**

** Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It's now 2:00 pm and rain a little as the plane lands in Little Rock. The flight had been a little turbulent, so everyone was ready to get off.

" Attention passengers, please make sure you grab all your belongings and exit carefully. Have a nice day."

Callie helps the now stiff Arizona out of her seat, and they get off the plane. Then they head to baggage claim, where Arizona waits for

her on a bench. Finally Callie comes back with the suitcases.

" Ready Arizona ?"

" Yeah Callie let's go."

Callie picks up the rental car and Arizona gets in with her. It's a red Dodge Charger, Arizona's preferred car.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, they arrive at the cabin. Getting out, Arizona takes a good look at its beauty. A two-story cabin made with dark wood,

large windows for plenty of sun, and a beautiful staircase to the entry door. Callie smiles seeing Arizona is pleased with the cabin they had.

" Um, Callie. Can you help me up the stairs, you know with it being wet ?"

" Sure, I'll help you then I'll comeback for our things. Come on."

Callie helps Arizona climb the stairs, grateful she asked for help. Once inside, Arizona takes a look around. The living room has a big fireplace,

with three couches, and a big flat screen TV. The floor was done in beautiful light-colored oak wood that matched the walls. The kitchen a steel

stove and refrigerator. With wooden counters full of kitchen tools, as well as a stocked wine rack above the end counter. The bathroom is really

nice. It has a whirlpool tub and shower, with one sink and toilet. Then there's the bedroom. Contains a dark oak king size canopy bed, TV,

and dresser with a mirror.

" Hey there Arizona."

" Hey Callie. Um, will we be sleeping in separate rooms _still_ ?"

" No only because we came up here to fix problems not make them worse."

Arizona felt like she had been hit hard. Those words hurt and it hurt worse knowing it was her fault.

" I'm...I'm sorry I've made you feel that way Callie. I remember a time when all you wanted to do, is _sleep_ with me."

Callie looks down in sadness, it was true. At one time this was impossible.

" I remember a time when we trusted each other. Way before..."

" I know Callie."

Callie clears her throat and shakes head, wanting to change the subject for now.

" How about I fix us some dinner Arizona ? Dad has this place stocked with food, he stocks it every month."

" Uh yeah sure. What do we have ?"

" Well we have steak, chicken, hamburger, ribs, shrimp, and fish. Then we have different side canned foods such as corn, and green beans."

" Ok, can you fix a good steak Callie ?"

" Sure can. Hey while I'm fixing dinner, you can watch TV and rest. We have complete cable and array of DVD movies."

" Ok Callie... thank you."

" For what Arizona ?"

" For all of this...being here...working with me on our marriage."

" Your welcome, I'm glad you came too."

Callie begins cooking in the kitchen while Arizona watches TV. Every now and then, she steals looks at Arizona.

Was this woman worth her time ? Yes, most definitely because there is only one Arizona.

Finally dinner is ready, so they sit down to eat together.

" You did a good job Callie, this is good."

" Thank you Arizona. Glad you like it."

After eating, they clean up and sit by the fire-place that's burning. Callie speaks up in a tear laced voice that catches Arizona's attention.

" I tried. I _really_ tried to save you but somehow the old Arizona died still. Sometimes I wish I had been there with you, so I would know what happened."

" I...I told you Callie. I told you how Lexie died, how Derek got hurt, how I splint my own leg, how I kept Mark alive..."

Before Arizona can finish, Callie takes her hand and speaks to her softly.

" You never said any details about the nights in between. You never told me how you felt Arizona."

" I...I don't wanna go there Callie...it hurts too much."

" That's the problem Arizona. You refuse to deal with it. You refuse to let me help you."

Arizona rips her hand away and gets up quickly.

" You can't help me Callie."

" Arizona please..."

Arizona runs into the bedroom and locks the door. She slides down the door and silently cries. Callie knocks on the door after finding it locked.

" Arizona please open the door. We need to talk. Come on open the door !"

After several minutes Arizona opens the door but backs away from Callie. Callie alarmed at her behavior, looks at Arizona carefully.

" Arizona...I won't bother you no more _tonight_ but we _will_ talk about all this. Let's just go to bed."

Arizona nods in relief and slowly gets in bed with Callie still guarded. Shaking her head, Callie turns out the light.

* * *

By 11:30 pm, Arizona finds herself in a nightmare yet again. She can feel everything. Her leg pain, being hungry, and being thirsty. She can hear Meredith's wails of grief.

By this point, Arizona is shaking in bed, sweating from the images and feelings.

" **Ahhh**!"

Arizona springs up in bed startled. Callie wakes up instantly worried. Turning on a light, she sees Arizona's eyes are wild and full of fear.

" Arizona...your ok. Your ok. Your safe."

" No...no the plane...I'm..."

" _Shhh_. Your safe now. We are here in my dad's cabin in Arkansas."

Slowly, Arizona reaches out for Callie's hand. The moment they touch, Arizona breaks down completely. Not knowing what to do, Callie pulls Arizona in her lap.

" I'm...I'm sorry...Callie...Im so sorry."

Callie rocks Arizona back and forth.

" _Shhhh_. We'll figure this out I promise."

When morning came the next day around 7:00 am, Callie slowly began to wake up. She stretches, but is surprised to find Arizona not in bed. So getting up, Callie walks to the bathroom. Arizona is not there. Soon she finds Arizona is not in the cabin but somewhere outside. Worried, Callie puts on her coat and grabs her cell phone. Walking outside she begins searching for Arizona. Finally she sees the blonde sitting by the lake and walks to her.

" Arizona...you scared me. What are you doing out here ?"

" Thinking about how I ruined everything."

Sighing, Callie takes a seat beside her.

" Arizona, I'll admit things have not been good for us lately and yes you made a mistake, but it was a mistake right ?"

" Yes, very much a mistake Callie."

" Then I still love you."

" How can you after what I did ?"

" Because you chose me not her. You came here with me and left her Arizona."

Arizona turns to Callie in tears.

" All I wanna do is make it up to you. I _promise_ Callie, it'll never happen again."

" I can only really believe that when you start talking about the accident. Because really that is what caused this. Bottling up your emotions, the constant need for control."

Arizona swallows hard and closes her eyes against the ugly truth. She felt so broken yet numb and still lost. All she wanted was to take it back, the whole ordeal but she can't.

" How do you know that Callie ?"

" Because I see you struggle internally and all I wanna do is help Arizona. I won't judge you, I promise."

" No don't "promise" me anything. Last thing you did..."

" I cut off your leg."

" Yes, but I should have never made you promise the impossible. I knew it was impossible."

" Arizona don't ok ? I understood you needed to have hope and I stupidly gave you that. So I am the one who is sorry about the promise."

After a few more minutes of talking, Callie helps Arizona up. Suddenly she get's an idea.

" Arizona, let's go out on my dad's yacht on the lake."

" Do you even know how to drive a boat Callie ?"

" Yeah dad taught me when I was seventeen in Miami. Come on it'll be good for us."

* * *

Arizona agrees to go, so Callie packs them a bag of water and snacks. Going out to the dock, she helps Arizona on the boat then gets the fishing poles.

" Callie, are we going fishing ?"

" Yup sure are. We can talk while we fish."

" Uh...I don't about this...maybe..."

" _Arizona_...no more running. It ends today. Now just sit back and ride till I get where I want us."

" Alright whatever."

Callie unanchores the yacht and stirs away from the dock slowly. Within fifteen minutes, she finds a spot and anchors the yacht. Sitting down beside Arizona, she prepares to hands Arizona a pole, and they begin fishing.

" Ok enough stalling. Tell me everything that happened Arizona, everything."

Staring out at the calm water Arizona takes a deep breath and begins talking.

" Ok well I told you about the first twenty-four hours. The next day everyone was stressed, all of us we were worried about dying out there. I tried to find distractions, like

thinking of you and Sofia but it only made it worse. Then I realized none of us had water or food. So I done the only thing I knew to do. I peeded than drank it and threw

up a little. I realized it would have to be mind over matter if I wanted to live. So I took one look at Lexie's decomposing body and decided I would do what it took. Most

of the time it was hard to think with Christina and Meredith arguing. Eventually I yelled at them to both shut up. I sat and thought of how to keep bugs out of my leg, but

nothing really worked. By nightfall Christina was trying to calm a breaking down Meredith over Lexie's death. I was starting to get a fever, so I used cool mud deep in the

ground to cool myself off. Derek stayed quiet trying to keep his mind off the facts Lexie had died and Mark was dying. The next day was pure hell. I was so sick and in

pain, I considered suicide. Luckily, I didn't have the guts and passed out. Later on that night, I was awoken by Derek saying medics in choppers had come for us."

Callie's heart was beating so fast, she feared a heart attack. She takes Arizona in her arms.

" Yes we found you. Well Owen actually but Arizona _I'm so sorry_. I had no idea, I'm sorry."

Arizona begins to cry with such force, Callie moves to the floor with her. Callie can feel the hot tears on neck as her wife loses all control in a good way. Track of time was lost.

However Callie did not care. Then realized neither had eaten lunch. Pulling back, she looks at a now more calm Arizona.

" Thank you Callie."

" No need to thank me Arizona. Come on, I caught some catfish. I'll grill it on dad's mini grill on here downstairs."

Getting up, Callie puts the fish in a bag then helps Arizona down the stairs. Arizona sits down and watches Callie cook. Soon the fish are cooked and Callie heats up some corn. They eat lunch then go back upstairs. Arizona looks her wedding band in tears, Callie notices.

" Hey what's wrong Arizona ?"

" How could I ignore this ring ? I _never_ took it off yet I cheated on you. I'm a horrible person."

Callie sighs.

" Look at first yes I believed that, but Arizona I know you love me. That is what matters. With George I knew he didn't. He didn't try to make it work.

Your different, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

" Are you telling me you forgive me ?"

" I'm still hurt but yes. We still have a problem or two though. When we made love for the first time in five months, you didn't completely let go.

It was almost as if you were afraid to. Were you Arizona ?"

" Yes, only cause I felt so much. I felt so self conscious."

" I still think you sexy. Having one leg doesn't change that Arizona. All I wanna do is love you, touch you."

" Then do it, it's ok. I want you to."

" _Here, now_ ?"

" Yes. Take me. Please Callie. I don't wanna lose our flame."

* * *

Callie could see Arizona was serious. So without anymore worry, she began kissing Arizona. Her tongue exploring her mouth. Then moving to suck on Arizona's neck.

" Downstairs is a bed. Let's go."

Callie carries her downstairs her to the full-size bed. She slowly gets on top of Arizona, and removes both their clothes. Callie kisses Arizona's thighs, then her stomach causing Arizona to moan. Then begins kissing her chest. Callie can feel Arizona's heart beating fast, indicating the blonde's excitement. Slowly her hand moves down, finding Arizona wet and warm. Smiling she rubs gently, causing Arizona's hips to buck. Then Callie enters with her tongue, and Arizona gasps. Callie then inserts two fingers and moves slowly in and out.

" **Oh...oh** Callie that feels so damn good. **Faster please** !"

Callie moved at speed that shook the bed. she climbs on Arizona one full leg and grinds hard. Finally they both cum screaming so lud the walls echo.

" Oh Callie...I...I needed that so bad.

" Tell me Arizona did Lauren make you feel that way ?"

" _No_...God no. Not even close. I love you Callie I really do."

" I know I love you too. Always and forever."

They get up and get dressed. Callie sails back to the deck. They get off and Callie's cellphone rings.

" Hello ?"

" Hey Callie. It's Miranda. Everything ok ?"

" Yes, everything fine. We'll be back in a few days. We just need time together."

" Ok then good. Bye."

" Bye."

Hang up, Callie takes Arizona's hand and they walk back to the cabin happy at last.

* * *

_Oh, you and I the time we spent together ends too soon. Like sun sets to the moon,_  
_so breath my beautiful. I often find that I've been losing time,cos what you said last night that play upon my mind like thoughts of you and I...you and I..._

_It goes round my head like a carousel and round and round my mind._  
_You and I...you and I._

_A simple need of love is what you bring, it plays on my hearts strings. Songs of love to be loved, got me thinking of our moments that are gone but will not fade. We live to be replayed,in my mind overtime like thoughts of you and I...you and I._

_Well I know we'll make mistakes but that's just the chance we take. I hope you ll never say, cos I'll never say goodbye...say goodbye... to you and I...you and I._


End file.
